


Naughty and Nice

by RZZMG



Series: Christmas/Yule/Winter Solstice/New Years/other Winter Holiday stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Banter, Bickering, Christmas, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Holidays, Intelligent Men, Lots of Sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not submissive female (necessarily), One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Permissive, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Smut - unapologetic smut everywhere, Spitroasting, Triads, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Women In Power, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: Two triads (Harry/Pansy/Ron, Draco/Ginny/Blaise) locked in the hurts of the past. Can the spirit of love shared at a friend’s wedding and joy granted from the holiday season give these lovers a chance to build a new future together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Christmas/Yule/Winter Solstice/New Years/other Winter Holiday stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/332659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	1. Harry/Pansy/Ron - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutmeg_44](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nutmeg_44).



> This was my 2019 Smutty Claus Fest entry.
> 
> Giftee: Nutmeg_44
> 
> Prompt: Triads from any of these combinations -- Harry, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Blaise. Porn with plot, romance, humour, witty banter, a bit of fluff, one-night stands, pining, bickering as a form of foreplay, passionate women, intelligent men, a touch of pure-blooded wizard society’s trappings, spitroasting, established couple inviting a third to play, wall!sex, table!sex, semi-public sex, male Dom/not necessarily submissive female, almost getting caught, secretly seducing each other in public spaces, members of a wedding party, holiday clichés
> 
> Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, EWE
> 
> Thank you so very much to my life-saving beta, Ladysashi, who jumped in at the last minute to edit this piece for me when all hope was failing. Your suggestions and edits made this story a thousand times better, and I thank you for all your excellent help! 
> 
> Thank you a million times over to the wonderful mods of this fantastic fest, Nighfalltwen and Glitter_Pink, who kindly granted me an extension and who run this fest for us tirelessly every year. 
> 
> Blessings and good tidings to all!

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**5:52 p.m.**

“We’re gonna fuck tonight. It’s inevitable.”

Pansy toyed with the straw in her drink and did her best not to scoff at such an outrageous statement. It wouldn’t do to be so cruel to such a cute puppy dog of a man, and besides, in the spirit of the Christmas season, she’d given up destroying men’s fragile egos. 

…Or was that supposed to be for Lent?

“Is that so?” she asked instead, taking another long sip of her rather uninspiring drink, letting its lack of flavour roll around on her tongue.

See, she could play nice and neutral when the occasion called. _Build them up, Pansy,_ Theo had said. _Stop hexing a wizard’s bollocks and maybe someday you might actually get married, too._ A cute, but laughable sentiment, because there was no way Pansy ever committing to just _one_ person for all time as her old friend just had for the Lovegood bird this afternoon. She’d been in that situation once in her younger days, and it had hurt too much when her heart had been torn in two.

Still, she didn’t have to be a complete ball-buster, she supposed, and it was the season of love and of giving presents, after all.

…Or was that Valentine’s Day?

“Yep,” Weasley confirmed with a rather assured nod. “Sometime tonight, you’re gonna be on your knees for me, Parkinson, and once I’m done with your mouth, I’m bending you over any piece of available furniture and shagging the shite out of you.”

“Romantic though that sounds,” she said with a cynical lilt in her voice, “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be too busy dying from boredom over this drink tonight.” She turned and whistled for the bartender. “Did you even bother with the alcohol? This ‘wedding specialty drink’ is as bland as tofu with ten times the calories!” She scooted the glass over to his outstretched hand and he caught it in one. “If I wanted hips I didn’t regret, I’d eat more cheesecake. Now give me something with bite.”

Weasley took a long moment to consider what she’d just said and the drink in her hand, and then with a calculating gleam in his eye, he scooted his stool closer to hers.

“I’ll bite you, if you ask nicely.”

She finally turned her head and met his eye.

“Don’t you know, Weasley, I don’t _do_ nice.”

His grin widened.

“Oh, I’m well aware, love.”


	2. Draco/Ginny/Blaise - Part 1

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**6:18 p.m.**

Her knickers swayed around one of her ankles as tonight’s partner pounded her cunt until she was seeing stars.

With every thrust, the antique piece of furniture beneath them made ominous creaking noises in the hushed, abandoned room, and the sound soon became a chorus along with their combined moans, which rose in accompaniment.

One thing was undeniable: Draco Malfoy knew how to fuck.

His grip on her hips was hard enough to hold her steady and yet not enough to bruise her soft skin. He knew the right pressure to hold, to touch, to stroke, to lash. He’d given her a spanking last night the likes of which she hadn’t enjoyed since she’d left Harry and tried that BDSM club that one time. She’d orgasmed so many times under his expert hand and in so few hours!

Was he _the one_ , then?

She’d spent years searching for and auditioning men who could meet her lusty lifestyle, and had nearly given up hope until last night, when she’d decided to try her luck on the least-likely male in the room. He’d been drinking alone and she’d approached him under a disguise he’d seen right through.

He’d punished her well for that deception, forcing his cock down her hungry throat, making her swallow every drop of come…

She shivered just thinking about the things they’d done last night and half of today.

Was it ironic that the missing piece of her life came not from Harry or another Gryffindor, but from a Slytherin’s dark lair?

Sweat dripped off her lover’s pale chest and she rose on her elbows to catch it on her tongue and licked a path to his nipple. Her lips wrapped around the broad, flat disc and suckled until the tiny bud flexed in her mouth and he was hissing under his breath.

“Fuck!” he cried and spread her thighs wider, opening her up while watching his cock dominate her sex. “You love being taken like this by me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Why deny the truth?

“Bloody hell, I love fucking you, too,” he snarled and thrust hard.

His lower body was as tight as a bowstring and Ginny knew well by now that meant he was on the cusp and holding back for her. “Finish it,” she begged him, feeling the clenching of her inner walls, the fluttering signaling her high had arrived, too. “Come in me again.”

She repeated the demand over and over, throwing her head back on her shoulders as he rocked her into oblivion. Her body pulsed all around him, milking his thrusting shaft as the splash of his release filled her pussy once more.

Malfoy roared in pleasure as he came, lungs heaving as if he’d run a great distance, heart pounding out a cadence that matched hers. Then he collapsed upon her when he was done, as utterly drained as she. Ginny bore his weight and allowed the comforting sensations to wash over her. Absently, she stroked his sweaty, soft hair at he rested his cheek upon her breast.

They stayed like that for a long while, despite the fact they’d neglected locking and silencing charms on the room. No doubt the whole bloody party in the reception hall below had heard them.

“Does he know?” he asked to fill the silence as he lifted his weary body from hers.

“Undoubtedly.”

“And you being with me like this…it doesn’t bother him?”

“Why should it?”

Draco gave a tired shrug. “Because he and I…we didn’t part on the best of terms years ago.”

“I know,” she told him, having heard the tale from Blaise a few months back. “You were sharing Pansy then, but pure-blood custom required her to marry only one of you to carry on a familial lineage and she refused to choose. All the fighting…it broke you three up.” She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. “It was years ago, people change. He’s never forgotten you. Talks about you all the time, in fact. I know he misses you dreadfully.”

Hope flared in his grey eyes for a moment, before he quickly masked it. “Is that what this is about?” he asked, suddenly sullen. “You trying to mend the fence?”

She shrugged.

“I wanted to know if you were as good as I’d heard.”

Not the whole truth, but definitely not a lie, either. She had been curious, ever since Blaise had admitted to her about his former _ménage a trois_ with Draco Malfoy. After hearing about their sexual exploits during the year after the war had ended, Ginny had been haunted by erotic dreams of being the woman in the middle that they shared, her face taking the place of Pansy Parkinson’s in their triad.

Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her last night when she’d seen him sitting alone, drinking. It hadn’t been the first time she’d gone with a bloke for a good bang, her marriage being an open and trusting one, but it had been the first time she’d been tempted to make it more.

Draco’s eyebrow hitched at her confession.

“And?”

She smiled at him and shoved him off then sat up, stretching. The table had been fun, but the surface too hard for her back. She preferred a soft bed, honestly. Blaise had spoilt her terribly.

“It was terrible,” she replied with a giggle that gave away the lie.

It had been bloody fantastic, and he knew it. Their chemistry was undeniable, their lust a perfect match.

-Which was why she was sure Blaise would be willing to give this a chance. He indulged her whims, especially in the bedroom, and whatever jealousy had torn him from Draco long ago it most likely wouldn’t be there now. Time had mellowed her husband and definitely freed her from her mother’s rather prudish idea that women weren’t to enjoy sex, merely endure it. And Draco…he’d done the marriage thing as pure-blood custom required, bore an heir. His divorce two years ago had been public and bitterly unhappy for him, though.

That’s why he’d been in that bar drinking alone…

Regardless, he’d done his duty and if things worked as she’d hoped, theirs wouldn’t be anything like his relationship with Pansy and Blaise in the past. It could be different this time for him…for them.

“Does that mean you’ll want more?” he asked, stroking a finger down her spine and giving her a lovely chill. “Another few rounds to decide?”

“Maybe.”

“What about your marriage?” he asked, reminding them of the obvious.

“What about it?” she asked and rolled to her feet, searching for her knickers in the semi-darkness of the room. “Blaise knows what I am and what I want.”

“And what _are_ you hoping to get out of this little experiment?”

She found her silken lingerie and pulled it up her unsteady legs. Damn, but Malfoy was sex on tap! Prior to their hook-up, no one but her husband had ever managed to keep up with her voracious appetite in bed…or to make her knees go weak.

“I’ll let you know,” she told him with an impish smile. “Later.”

As he did up his trousers, her new beau gave her an adorable pout at her lack of a solid answer.

Ginny couldn’t resist kissing it off his face. Still half-naked, she closed the gap between them and took his mouth as if she had every right to it. His groan vibrated through her rib cage, and said he didn’t mind.

As his arms came around her, it felt as if he’d never let her go…which was beginning to suit her just fine, actually.

She definitely had to talk to Blaise about this unexpected situation. They may have just found their third…and from someone he’d once loved as more than a brother in Slytherin.

But could she convince either of them to try again, after their previous failure?


	3. Harry/Pansy/Ron - Part 2

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**7:43 p.m.**

It was eggnog with hot spiced bourbon this time.

What had sounded like a grand adventure wrapped up in holiday tidings was as disappointing as the first go-around. The cocktail was simply too light on the alcohol to really be more than a stocking stuffer, rather than an actual present.

“Did you even _get_ a certification in mixed drinks?” she growled at the bartender.

He threw her an exasperated look and moved off, shaking his head.

Pansy sipped at her sad concoction, resigned to an evening of disheartening drinks and lazy pick-up lines from men who should know better by now.

Her night brightened considerably when Potter appeared at the reception not fifteen minutes later, his hair in typical disarray and slightly out of breath, as if he’d run from the Apparition point outside into the house at full speed to get inside to her. He’d been called away on official Auror business prior to the ceremony and was just returning now.

After quickly congratulating his waify-blonde friend on her bizarre marriage and shaking the groom’s hand, he made a fast round of the house before landing on her doorstep, as it were.

“Take off your knickers,” he roughly whispered in her ear without preamble as he leaned towards her. They were the only two down this end of the bar, and his big body did a hell of a job of hiding her from the rest of the room. “I want to feel how wet you are right now.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yes, because Xenophilius Lovegood’s earlier toast about how fated souls were like overripe dirigible plums waiting to explode was so absolutely stirring, as to make a girl cream home about it.”

He ordered the same thing she was having from the bartender, despite her warnings, and then leaned into her, speaking low.

“I’m about to explode. I want to play with your clit right here.”

“Not unless you’ve washed your hands within the last five minutes,” she countered. “Soap is life.”

He chuckled against her throat.

“Just pull your dress up or I will.”

“What if someone sees? The great Harry Potter caught in a fingering scandal? What would the public say?”

“That I’m mad for you, a woman who adamantly refuses to ever get married.” He kissed her on the corner of her mouth. “I’m still fine with that, by the way, so long as you promise to let me play with your pussy forever.”

“Can’t help you with the former, but I might be persuaded to enjoy the latter if you keep talking like that.”

“How’s this instead? I dare you.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m sure that twelve-year-old mentality may work on you Gryffindor types, but we Slytherins aren’t so easily manipulated. I assumed you’d noticed after all these years.”

His right hand crept along her hip and began tugging her dress up on her left side.

“What I’ve noticed,” he said in a bland conversational tone, “is that you tend to prattle and plead after I’ve played with your pussy for a while, and I’d really love to hear you do that right now.”

“And I’d really love an emerald or ruby ring to match my Christmas ensembles.” She gave him a pointed look, which he had the audacity to match with a grin. “We don’t always get what we want, Potter, do we?”

“Stubborn witch,” he accused with a twinkle in his green eyes and pulled her dress higher on one side, exposing her thigh. “You know you want this.”

She did, but she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

Like ‘nice’, Pansy didn’t do ‘easy’, either.


	4. Draco/Ginny/Blaise - Part 2

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**8:22 p.m.**

Her husband had her pinned to the wall in the bathroom, where anyone could walk in, and his mouth was between her legs, licking Ginny into a state of shuddering nirvana. His tongue teased her clit and he sucked her until she was begging for release.

Surely, he could taste Draco? She hadn’t cleaned him off after their last romp, and she was still soaked from his come…

Naked, Blaise rose to his feet, lifted her, and in a well-practiced move impaled her on his straining cock. Her breasts bounced against his furred chest, the nipples abraded by the wiry hair as he plunged furiously into her cunt. “You’ve been a naughty girl again, _Tesoro_ ,” he growled at her, licking her essence off his lips. “Haven’t you?”

She gasped as he thrust particularly hard into her sex, feeding her all of his impressive length.

“Haven’t you?” he demanded, going utterly still until she answered him.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Draco-”

“Once more wants to taste what’s mine.” Leveraging her with his weight against the wall, her husband bent his head to her breast and suckled upon a nipple while he pounded up into her from below. “And you _are_ mine, aren’t you, my sexy wife?”

Ginny’s head clunked into the wall behind her as her eyes rolled back into her head. God, she loved how her husband fucked her! He ground his hips, rotating them with every thrust.

“Yes, oh god, fuck, yes!” she agreed.

Hell, she’d have agreed with anything he’d said just then!

His mouth pressed against her ear and he began instructing her then as to what he wanted her to do with her hands and her mouth while he fucked her to his pleasure.

Ginny did everything he asked of her, pinching her nipples and slapping her clit and sucking on his tongue, and when she finally clamped down on him, crying out in ecstasy, only then did he selfishly find his own release deep within her.

“I want him, Blaise,” she admitted later after they were redressed and she was casting charms left and right to cover up the scent of their sex and repair her make-up and hair glamours. “He’s a perfect fit and…despite the past, I could love him, I think.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“I won’t ever give you up, Ginevra.”

“I know. I won’t give you up, either.”

She’d meant it when she’d promised, ‘for better or worse’ and leaned up on tiptoe now to press a soft kiss to his mouth to reiterate that vow.

“I think he still loves you, too.”

Blaise’s dark eyes looked off into the distance and in their depths there was both fear and hope fighting for dominance.

“I lost him to jealousy. I was too stubborn.”

She took his hand in hers. “You’re not the same man you were then, and you should know I’ll always come back to you…just as I know you’ll always come back to me.”

He glanced down at her and smiled. “At thirty-three, I think I’m getting too old for chasing now, _Tesoro_.”

“Then if this doesn’t work, it’s just us from now on,” she agreed. “I think, though, we could be really good together, the three of us. For some reason, he and I meeting last night felt…fated to me.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Alright, talk to him,” he conceded and affectionately patted her bum. “If you want to give this a try, I’ll set the past aside. My Christmas present for you, _Mio_ _Tesoro._ ”

She threw herself into her husband’s arms with a joyful squeal.

“I knew I married you for a reason!”


	5. Harry/Pansy/Ron - Part 3

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**9:51 p.m.**

Weasley was a glutton for punishment.

“I’m thinking I was a bit too ambitious earlier,” he said with a casual drawl that had Pansy’s inner warning system blaring. “I moved my Knight into position to trap the Queen before establishing a Castle for her.”

“I thought it was the King who castled the board?” she dared dispute him.

Everyone knew you didn’t challenge Ron Weasley’s chess acumen.

His gaze slid sideways to her and a dangerous gleam entered his eye. “Do you want a spanking, too?”

Things got decidedly warmer in Pansy’s panties.

“Do go on,” she deferred, turning back with a frown to the newest concoction in her hands: some tasteless brew made with crushed ice and a sickly green liqueur that pretended to be a top shelf Crème de Menthe, but instead tasted like cheap Schnapps. “I’m listening to your proposal.”

“So, how’s this: I take you home, drape you in glittering jewels of the season, and _then_ fuck you until your head pops off?”

She took a deep breath.

Not bad, but the idea could use some better inspiration.

“Counter proposal,” she offered. “Get that good-for-nothing bartender to create a drink that makes my head pop off and then I _might_ just let you drape me in jewels while I suck your cock into exhaustion.”

His blue eyes lit up.

“Pinky promise?”

She rolled her eyes. “Swear on my grandmother’s merkin.”

“Okay then!”

He hopped off his stool and headed out the reception hall door towards the manor’s library, presumably to find a book on mixology.

“You’re an evil tease,” Potter said, having sneaked up on her while she was busy watching Weasley’s arse walk away.

She turned and pressed a kiss to her lover’s cheek.

“It’s why you adore me, darling.”


	6. Draco/Ginny/Blaise - Part 3

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**10:48 p.m.**

He’d taken the meeting, the apologies, and the proposal better than she’d expected.

He hadn’t run screaming from the room, anyway.

“How would this work, exactly?” Draco asked, eyeing Blaise with a nervous gleam.

Ginny turned to her husband and he nodded, conceding the floor to her. With a kiss to his cheek, she crossed the Nott library and approached Malfoy, stripping her clothing off as she went. “Something like this,” she told him and straddled him where he sat on a sofa, lifting her arse into the air so Blaise, behind her, had a good view of her wet pussy.

It was always better to show than to tell, she believed.

She kissed Draco, teasing his lips with tiny nips and licks until he was responding as ardently as she needed. When he finally did respond, it was with the same dominant hand he’d shown her previously. He thrust his conquering tongue into her mouth and jealousy cupped her breasts, playing with her hard, sensitive nipples.

Between the cool air and his hot hands, in no time Ginny was squirming and pressing her thighs together, already so wet and ready.

Now this was exactly the response she’d hoped for!

Behind her, Blaise slyly approached and got on his knees so his face was at the perfect height to eat her pussy again. As she accepted Draco’s plundering tongue in her mouth, her husband’s tongue tickled her opening and flicked her clit. His fingers then gathered her slick to pave the way towards even higher pleasurable pursuits—he pressed his fingers into her arse in a teasing, slow rhythm, stretching her in preparation for what was to come.

In front of her, she unzipped Draco’s trousers and bent her body so she could take his cock deep into her throat. He groaned and thrust up, feeding her every inch, much as he had the night before.

“Fuck, I love that,” he murmured as she twisted her mouth around him and sucked hard. “Your mouth was made to take cock.”

She hummed, agreeing. Sucking men off got her hotter than hell, knowing she was making them feel this good.

Draco unbuttoned his expensive, crisp dress shirt and as his chest came into view, Ginny licked at his scars. She’d traced every one last night with her fingers and her mouth before he’d entered her that first time, and in her mind, it had been a cathartic ending to their childhood and the promise of a new start. She thought it very likely he’d felt the same.

Having tempted them both enough, Blaise rose behind her. The ‘clink’ of his belt and the sound of heavy fabric dropping to the floor was accompanied by his firm hold on one of her hips. Then he was guiding himself into her cunt first, riding it with slow thrusts before withdrawing and pressing into the tiny rosette at her back entrance.

“Hold her still,” her husband instructed her new lover. “She’s a tight fit here and it’s not easy for her.”

Before her, Draco cupped her cheeks and kissed her, steadying her with small, but sure touches and whispering sweet words to her as Blaise opened her up and claimed her once more.

She mewled at the sensation of being so full, of being so loved…

As her husband began a gentle rhythm behind her, Draco coaxed her into taking him back into her mouth. She suckled upon his hard flesh, her head bobbing up and down in mounting pleasure for them both. She gasped as he reached beneath her and rubbed her clit, and amazingly, she found she was once again close to orgasm. Despite how many times she’d been taken by both men over the last twenty-four hours, she found herself insatiable for them.

It was a sign. This was definitely meant to be.

“That’s it, my sweet treasure,” Blaise growled. “Give yourself to us. Be _ours._ ”

“Ours,” Draco agreed and she could feel the two former friends watching each other over the curve of her back as they came to a place of reconciliation and peace.

While reveling in the delights of Christmas present, her lovers let go of past hurts to build a happy future for them all.

It was the best gift Ginny thought she’d ever received.


	7. Harry/Pansy/Ron - FINAL

* * *

**Nott-Love good Wedding Reception**

**Nott Manor, outside London**

**Christmas Eve**

**11:59 p.m.**

Weasley was back, and he’d come bearing gifts, too: a new fruity cocktail flashing the season’s colours as enticement.

Ah, but Pansy loved a man willing to bribe a girl to get what he wanted.

“You’ll definitely fuck me after this,” he predicted with a smug expression that was totally endearing and made her hotter than sin. “I spent an hour looking up this baby and another twenty minutes explaining how to make it just right.”

She took his drink offer, hoping this time wasn’t a bust, too.

Her first sip dazzled, and she turned to the waiting bartender nearby, who seemed on tenterhooks for her response. “Adequate,” she told him, and he gave a sigh of relief and returned to his tending of the bar’s other patrons.

Next to her, Weasley let out a big sigh of relief.

“Good, so does this mean you’ll suck my cock now?”

She turned to him and hollowed her cheeks as she sipped long and hard on the drink.

His lids flared and his pupils became the size of saucers.

“Please?” he begged in a small voice.

She finished the drink, slurping up the residuals, and set the glass aside.

“Okay.”

Weasley looked like he’d just been told he was getting a puppy for Christmas. “Really?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. He was such a child sometimes!

Taking his hand, she led him out of the reception hall and down into an empty room that housed a grand piano and an impressive open window that looked out over the back gardens. Moonlight streamed through the glass, casting room in silvery motes that looked like little snowflakes falling.

Positioning them before the ceiling-to-floor window, knowing anyone brave enough to dare the cold night on the back balcony could easily see them, Pansy went to her knees before Weasley and unzipped his trousers. Leaving his belt in place around his waist, she reached in and freed his cock. It was fully erect, thick and heavy in her hand. She swiped her tongue over the soft head and he groaned.

He shucked his outer robes and lost the tie in a rush, and his breath quickened as she went to work on him. “Ah, fuck, Pans…” His fingers in her hair were gentle, but firm as he guided her over his prick. “Let me all the way in, please!”

She opened her throat and let him glide all the way back until her nose was pressed into the wiry red curls at the base of his cock. There she held him, swallowed around him, tickled the skin below with her tongue. When she pulled back, he was physically shaking with pleasure.

“Started without me, I see.”

Harry appeared at his best friend’s side. “I thought the deal was we had to convince you tonight to accept our pursuit?”

Pansy pulled her mouth free of Ron’s cock and tossed her lover a smirk. “He did convince me—with a drink with enough alcohol in it to drop an erumpent. Clearly, the man knows how to show a girl his love.”

Weasley chuckled and his cock bobbed in her face. She gave it a good stroke using her fingernails to let it know she hadn’t forgotten it, making Ron nearly vibrate in bliss at the same time.

But Harry wasn’t giving up. “And fingering you in public didn’t count?” he asked. “You love being wicked and almost getting caught!”

Licking Ron’s crown like candy, Pansy lapped up the pre-come leaking from the tip. “True, but… Do you know how hard good alcohol is to come-by at a wedding for one of your friends?”

Harry was doing his best to hold in the laughter. “Are you saying my friends are cheap?” he asked, while removing his robes and tie, and unzipping his fly. The man was impervious to insult, clearly. “As I see it, every one of my friends has married one of _your_ friends, so that must mean the stinginess goes both ways.”

She glared at him as he thrust his prick into her face without further ado.

“You and your Auror logic won’t win concession this time, Mister Potter,” she told him and ignored him to favour Ron with another long, slow suck. “I’ll need more inducement if you want my attentions."

He growled and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a small, wrapped gift. He tossed it at her and she caught it just as she released Ron’s erection with a ‘pop’.

“Try this.”

Her hands shook as she tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Inside were two— _count ‘em_ —two rings, one emerald and one ruby, surrounded by diamonds and set into gold. They interlocked as a set. “You might not want to marry us, but you sure as hell are going to be forever engaged to us,” Potter told her with an arrogant smirk. “

“Your jewels, my Queen,” Ron added and then crudely pointed at their pricks. “Now suck.”

With a feigned sigh of acceptance, Pansy slipped the entwined rings onto the correct finger and held it up in the moonlight, where the stones and metal twinkled like Christmas ornaments on her hand.

“Adequate,” she remarked with a straight face.

Then, she turned to the two waving cocks in her face.

“Oh, very well, if I must,” she said with a rogue grin and opened wide.

**.**

**_~FIN~_ **

**_._ **


End file.
